Hortum Infinitum
by The Mighty Ckikzilla
Summary: After all, what have we left to lose in an endless garden of darkness? A collection of MarVex drabbles/ficlets. Updated at not-so-random as I write. Slash, BL, Implied Yaoi, whatever you'd like to call it. Don't like? Don't read!
1. Pantera

_**Pantera**_

_Word Count: 114_

_(pink)_

He always had that look; like he would break down and cry at any moment, and knowing that it would never help only made it that much worse; like a hurt, shivering kitten that couldn't find its way back home.

And it would've been painful to watch that broken expression and know that it was only a shadow of emotion that was no longer possessed, and that no amount of comfort would ever be worth anything, he figured, if he were able to care.

But behind that mask of a tormented kitten, he knew, was a merciless and manipulative panther who was willing to do anything in his power to get what he wanted.

_**A/N**_  
Since the original drafts on paper were color coded, I'll leave a little note under each word count that says either (blue) or (pink). The color indicates the PoV, but don't get it mixed up! Blue is from Marly's PoV and pink is Vexie's…  
Opposite of what you'd think, right? There's a reason for that!  
This will be the only Author's Note until the end… maybe  
(Insert obvious disclaimer here)


	2. Liar

_**Liar**__  
__Word Count: 114  
(pink)_

Marluxia was much more dependent than he lead anyone to suspect. He complained just to hear himself talk and was always ready to throw a fit or toss up an accusation when things didn't go his way. The natural curiosity he had when he first showed up in Never Was ended up dying out in preference of malicious cruelty, but he still found reason to play helpless when nobody was looking.  
"I liked you better when you were still denying that you didn't have a heart," I found myself telling him.  
"I liked you better when I didn't know not to," he replied softly with the saddest smile I'd seen him put on yet.


	3. If We Could

_**If we Could**_

_Word Count: 114_

_(blue)_

Lying there next to him, I can't help but think that I should say it. Three words couldn't hurt, right? But I know what would happen if I said it. He'd scold me and say "You don't because you can't." I still try to tell him he's wrong; that we've been wrong the whole time. I mean, I know I feel something.

"If we could," he begins before I can say anything. "I suppose I'd love you, Marluxia."

I stared at him in disbelief, but something in those cold emerald eyes told me I could trust him, and I found myself grinning like an idiot and whispering a gentle "I'd love you, too, Vexen."


	4. Coping

_**Coping**_

_Word Count: 114_

_(pink)_

This wasn't the first time something like this has happened, He'd show up at my door in the middle of the night, sniffling and bleary-eyed. I'd hold him until he was too tired to cry anymore and then he'd sit silently beside my desk while I finish recopying my research notes. The next day he'd fake a smile, quietly thank me, and forget that anything had ever happened.

I don't blame him, because I'm used to it, and because I know that this is how he copes with living as an empty, emotionless shell; crying to his nonexistent heart's content in my arms and then pretending it never happened.

Honestly, though, I don't mind.


	5. Those Who Steal From the Cookie Jar

_**Those Who Steal from the Cookie Jar**_

_Word Count: Who cares?  
_

_(blue)_

I was strangely unsure about the thoughts that had been turning themselves over in my head at the time. They were thoughts I rarely ventured to thing, I supposed it could be said. Thoughts nonetheless, I figured. Now I'm not sure if it was because of or in spite of the fact that I didn't completely understand those thought that I voiced them.

"Do you think, even a little…," I had asked after more contemplation than I would've liked to admit, "You could try falling in love?"

"Those without hearts can't love, you know that," he'd replied with one of his usual grumbles, speaking as one would to a child who'd just been caught stealing yet another cookie from the coveted cookie jar. Then, still not glancing up from the piles of paper strewn on his desk, he added with an uncharacteristic sigh, "But I suppose you'd be content were I to pretend."

Thinking back on that now, I'm convinced dually that I hadn't even need to ask, and that neither of us were really pretending at all. But after a while, I've recently figured out, even the integrity of a an unbreakable glacier starts to falter.

**A/N**  
Yeah, screw word counts. It was fun for the first four xD


End file.
